


Miles Up An Augustinian Tower

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Under The Wing of A Nibel Dragon [19]
Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Mentioned Aerith Gainsborough, Nibel Verse, Sephiroth Appreciation Week 2020, Turk Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: In which ShinRa's strongest SOLDIER finds a path to the sky.Sephiroth Week Day 7. Rebirth
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Sephiroth, Andrea Rhodea & Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Don Corneo & Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Ifalna & Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: Under The Wing of A Nibel Dragon [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/722427
Comments: 32
Kudos: 72





	Miles Up An Augustinian Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm Super Late with this but!!! I'm still within the time to submit for the week~ 
> 
> Enjoy with caution!

* * *

He generally didn't care for Wall Market, if for nothing other than the hold of ShinRa's sponsored gangster that went by the name of Don Corneo. 

The man thought he was untouchable. 

Sephiroth was about to shake him down, namely for his thugs harassing his Aunt and Aerith in Sector Five. 

"Hellooo beautiful," was purred at him as he marched across the square with his hoodie shoved down, dirt still streaking his face from the Church with lilies and tulips woven into his hair. 

"Not interested," he scoffed as he marched up the stairs. 

"You will be if you want to get into Corneo's without kicking up a fuss," came the sly response. 

Sephiroth halted mid-stride, spun on the ball of his foot and loomed over the man. "I have business with him that has every intention of kicking up a fuss. He's harassing my cousin." He explained shortly, "In Sector _Five_. She's _**thirteen**_ so excuse me if I intend to break his **kneecaps**." 

"... Ah. By all means," the man murmured, "put the fear of the Silver Demon of Wutai into him." 

"I will," Sephiroth agreed easily. 

"What would you say if I could get you in there with less fuss and then you could cause quite the ruckus?" The man offered. 

"... What's it entail?"

* * *

Five minutes later, Sephiroth found himself in a dress shop, the windows shuttered and the mood of the place downright depressing.

"Oh dressmaker~" Andrea, because that was what the man had used to introduce himself after his "proposal", chirruped into the back. "I have a challenge for you!~" 

"Liar," came the raspy response. "That's what you said last time," 

"I mean it this time though, sweetheart," Andrea crooned, "I have a man in your shop. Looking for a dress." 

"... A man?" 

"A very pretty young man and you were so hoping for one, no?" 

A scruffy face peered out. 

"Oh, Andrea! A perfect Muse!" 

Sephiroth scowled at his latest acquaintance and the dressmaker clapped in excitement. "I suddenly have misgivings and may need to break _your_ kneecaps in addition to Corneo's." 

"Ah-ah, this will get you where you need to go faster and without tarnishing your reputation," Andrea reminded him. "Besides, poor Tony, he is lost without a Muse." 

"May I take your measurements without dislodging those lovely—Oh! They're real! From Sector Five?" 

"My cousin grows them," he huffed out politely, lifting his arms this way and that as directed. 

"Oh! You're the one she's always chattering on about when I pick up fresh lilies, I see," Tony hummed. "If you're going to break Corneo's knees, give him an extra wallop for me? He keeps stealing my best dresses and never giving them back." 

"Gladly," he sighed, resigned to Andrea's absolutely ridiculous plan.

* * *

Standing in a line full of giggling women, Sephiroth scuffed his boot tip against the rich pile of the red carpet.The dye Andrea had used turned his hair the same shade as Aunt Ifalna's, the contacts barely concealing his slit pupil. 

The lilies had been woven into a crown, white-n-maroon ribbons trailing down to match with the off-the shoulder white top.

The ombré white-to-maroon corset gave his non-existent chest a boost but curiouser still was the high slit in the maroon layered skirt he'd been given. 

The dark curls in his line of vision gave him a surprise even as he shook his head. 

"Ahh, Andrea decided to grace me with a bride as well?! I thought he'd given up on me-he-he! Ooo-hooo-ooo! What's your name, darling?!" 

"Angel," he said shortly, turning his nose up at the man, exactly as Andrea had taught him not more than half-an-hour ago. 

The man jiggled in place as he hopped from one foot to the other, hitting about Sephiroth's chest. 

Sephiroth would break enough that he'd walk bow-legged for the rest of his life, a touch that was purely Turk. 

"Well, it's your lucky day, girlie! You're the new bride!" 

"Oh _joy,_ " he deadpanned, the smile that bared his teeth causing a shudder throughout the room.

* * *

"Andrea knows my taste leans big but your shoulders are bulky! Go to the gym here a lot, sweetie?" 

"No," 

"Awww, playing hard to get! Do you have a boyfriend? What's his name?" 

"Genesis," Sephiroth countered flatly and slapped the hand away from his exposed thigh. "now I have you where _I_ want you, Don Corneo." 

"Huh? You some kind of dominatrix?!" 

"Worse," he laughed quietly, "a Turk. You can still call me Angel, if you'd like," 

"What?! Why?!" 

"Hnn, now that's the part I don't like," Sephiroth wrinkled his nose at the scent of ammonia dripping to the floor. "No, Corneo, you're tracking ShinRa assests in Sector Five." 

"Huh?" 

"The florist's daughter." 

Corneo winced at the harsh reminder. "N-no-no-no! Just-" 

"Just nothing, she is off-limits, as is her mother." Sephiroth stated, the temperature of the room dropping several degrees as he walked forward. 

He stopped short of the puddle under Corneo, decided he was grateful that Andrea had provided evening gown gloves and broke the first knee.

Corneo muffled his own scream with a fist, turning it into a fake moan. 

"You're disgusting, you know that?" He muttered absently as he broke the other one, casting a Cura that left them slightly bowed outward. "Target them again and it won't just be your knees I break the next time, hmm?" 

Corneo screamed as Sephiroth loomed, pulled a kunai from the ether and placed the tip under the chin. "Okay, okay!" 

"This one is for calling my shoulders bulky," the slash was quick, cutting through the mat of hair on the man's chest and essentially shaving it off. 

Sephiroth waited to make sure he hadn't cut through to the skin. 

"Hn, maybe I'll take up barbering after this," he said, mostly to himself. "Remember, ShinRa is always watching. Make sure you stay an asset or the next disappearance won't be your bride." 

He deliberately flipped over the rug, kicked the button to open the floor and dove down into the sewers, thanks to a helpful—also angry—Corneo lackey.

* * *

The sewer monsters were fun to battle in a dress. 

Sephiroth kicked out of it to change into his old clothes the second he was back in the Sector Five trash heaps. He left it there to perpetuate the Corneo myth and washed the temp dye out with a vigorous application of cross-casting. 

He peeled out the contacts and set them in the case for future use, even if they had irritated his vision. 

Whistling, he made his way back to the church to tell his family that they were safe from Corneo.

* * *

****

**-The Next Day-**

* * *

" _Why_ do you want to join that particular side-venture again, Strife-Valentine?" The Vice President leaned against his desk, much older than the last time they'd met, massaging at his temples. Tseng rose a brow from behind the Vice but refused to comment. 

The room, of course, was triple warded with layers of Materia activated that weren't on ShinRa's list of active Materia. 

"... Sir, with all due respect, _your Father **commissioned** me_. I'm fairly certain I'm allowed to tear this company to the ground with my bare hands," Sephiroth replied with enough sugar in his tone to choke a Behemoth. "However, I'm quite aware that to do so without considering other people's feelings is generally frowned upon, sir." 

The Vice President blinked at that, leaned back in his cushy chair and shrugged, "Mrs. Strife raised you well, I see. As it stands, I've got a few calls I can make. Is it just you or...?" 

"I suppose you could say a few friends are interested in joining too." 

"... Exactly how many?" The wariness that crept into Rufus ShinRa Jr.'s voice made him smile wickedly. 

"Hnn, I don't suppose you could count the entire SOLDIER Corps, half the Turks and a decent portion of the Infantry Corps as well?" He answered the question with another question, dusting imaginary lint off of his pauldrons. 

The Vice President rose a blond brow and muttered, "Very well then, I will have your Chichiue relay what pertinent details they need and what joining will entail, I suppose." He paused, "Only half?" 

"Well, you need them too and not all of them like Chichiue, necessarily," Sephiroth shrugged, the rustle of his duster brushing the floor as he leaned back enough to make him smirk.

"... How very considerate of you," came the driest answer in Midgar.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
